DoB10 Chapter 5
Death of Ben 10 is a story designed to continue on from where Ben 10: Omniverse left off. It takes place before Ben's galactic road trip. Plot Scene 1 A strange futuristic cityscape covers the horizon, an alien, yet familiar, sight. Suddenly the tranquility is broken by a large explosion coming from the streets below. A large black and purple figure stands amongst the fire, surrounded by human gunmen in purple masks. A tall, bearded man in a white and green shirt walks menacingly towards them. Ben 10’000: “It’s been a while, Albedo.” With six huge arms and two small legs, Albedo has taken the form of an evolved Arachnichimp. Negative ultimate Spidermonkey. He is standing on his lowest pair of arms, as his legs dangle feebly. Albedo: “I have had enough of this, Ben. Or should I call you ‘Ben 10’000’? No. Because that’s a stupid name.” Ben 10’000: “Ooh. Cutting deep with your insults today, aren’t ya? What’s the matter? Not happy to see me?” Ben walks towards Albedo, but stops when the gunmen raise their weapons towards him. Ben 10’000: “The Violet Offenders? really? You know bullets don't hurt me, right? I mean, you should, you’ve had your own Ultimatrix.” Looking back at the evolved Arachnichimp, notably missing is the Ultimatrix symbol from his chest. Albedo: “Enough words, Tennyson. You know how to fix me.” Ben 10’000: “I’ve known for years. But you never seemed to want to ask me.” Albedo: “THEN CHANGE ME BACK!” He slams his top pair of arms loudly against his chest as he speaks. Not only has Albedo not been a galvan for 30 years now, but he hasn’t even been human for many years either. Ben 10’000: “I was trying. But you decided you didn’t WANT to stay in prison. I pity you Albedo, I always did. But you don’t deserve my help…” Albedo clenches his teeth, desperately holding back his rage whilst Ben talks. Ben 10’000 “...and you only seem eager to prove that.” Albedo: “FINE. I’LL TAKE YOUR BIOMNITRIX AND USE THAT TO FIX ME MYSELF!” Ben’s expression suddenly lightens dramatically, and he begins laughing. He grabs his stomach, and does not stop howling. Albedo growls audibly. Ben 10’000: “Sorry. Sorry. It's just that...” He breaks down in laughter again. Albedo turns to the Violet Offenders, his hired gun, to see one of them chuckling. Offender: “Sorry, it is kinda funny.” Albedo: “KILL HIM!” Ben looks up immediately, and as the bullets begin to fly towards him he disappears into a green flash. The sound of two omnitrixes play as Ben immediately grows to 20 feet tall. His arms bulge with green cylinders, and his neck extends out. When the glow fades, a large white and green dinosaur stands. It is a fusion between Atomix and Humungousaur. Atomisaur: “ATOMISAUR!” The bullets bounce off of Atomixaur’s skin weakley, doing absolutely nothing to evoke a reaction from him. As the Violet Offenders realise that they have no chance to win, they begin to lower their weapons. Ben smirks. Albedo looks around to see his hired gunmen staring blankly toward the fusion. Albedo: “Well don’t just STAND THERE!” The Offender who appears to lead the group speaks, Leader: “Yeah! He’s right! RUN FOR IT, BOYS!” The Violet Offenders all flee in terror, some even dropping their weapons to the ground as they run. Alebdo turns sharply to look back at Ben, who is now somehow smirking in an even more infuriating fashion. Albedo’s jaw unhinges and a stream of web fires out, coating Atomisaur’s face. It sizzles and begins to melt off, but when it does all Ben sees is one of Albedo’s many fists coming towards him. He stumbles slightly as the hit lands and Albedo swings for another hit, only for Atomisaur to catch it. Atomisaur swings his arm around and throws Albedo across the street, only for him to land perfectly. As Albedo rights himself he sees a large ball of green energy hurtle towards him. He tries to hold it back with his six arms, but it quickly overwhelms him before detonating, launching him into a building. He slams into the wall, before plummeting down into the tarmac street. As Albedo desperately tries to get back up, he is suddenly overpowered by a huge electric shock. He collapses as Ben looks at him in a confused shock, then a small Nosedeenian climbs on top of the fallen Arachnichimp. Buzzshock: “BUZZSHOCK! HA-HA!” Atomisaur: “Ken Tennyson! What have I told you about following me to work?” Buzzshock: “Heh, c’mon dad. It’s just Albedo!” Atomisaur: “Albedo is stronger than any of the aliens you currently have!” Buzzshock: “Well I beat him, didn’t I?” Atomisaur smiles, as he reverts back to his human form. Ben 10’000: “Yeah, after I softened him up for you.” Ken’s omnitrix flashes red briefly, before he is enveloped in a red flash that reverts him into his human form. He is a small 10 year old child wearing a white and black shirt, his skin is lightly tanned and his eyes are bright green. Ken: “You wish!” Ken’s smile drops Ken: “Hey, dad. Who’s that behind you?” Ben 10’000: “Nice try, but I’m not falling for that one.” Eon: “Ben.” Ben jumps, visibly startled. Ben 10’000: “EON!” Ben instinctively pulls his two gauntlets together. Out of the faceplates green circuitry begins wiring its way along his skin. His glowing green eyes fuse together, before opening into a single large green circle. Pale green cuffs begin forming around his neck, upper arms, and waist. His legs fuse together into one single tail-like appendage as he begins to float ominously. He looks like a fusion between Upgrade and Ghostfreak, but the chains connecting the different ‘cuff’ sections are instead wires and the letters ‘10K’ are etched into the collar segment. His voice is strangely raspy, and sounds like it is coming from a walkie-talkie. Ectograde: “ECTOGRADE!” Eon: “Ben, I need to talk to you.” the ghostly machine reels back and his single eye begins glowing brightly. Green bolts of electricity jolt to and from the light, before Ben lunges forwards, releasing the energy. A large beam of green power fires towards Eon, who bats his palm out swiftly -deflecting the beam away from himself. The energy beam continues into a building, sending a huge mass of dust flying out. Ectograde turns to Ken. Ectograde: “Ken! Leave now!” Ken nods confidently. He slams down on his own omnitrix and as the green glow fades a kineceleran, XLR8, stands in his place. He quickly sprints out of view, presumably heading home to await his father’s return. Ectograde: “What do you want, Eon?” Eon: “Like I said, Ben, I need to have a word with you.” Ectograde: “LIES.” Eon: “Talk is all I’ve done since I got here.” Ectograde: “What’s your game? Why are you here?” Eon: “Because I enjoy existing, and I'm sure you do too. But if you don’t calm down so we can talk then were both doomed.” Ectograde: “I’m listening...” Eon: “I presume you remember Apollo?” Ectograde: “...” Eon: “This may be a bigger paradox than I first thought...” Ectograde: “Paradox? Why? What’s happened?” Eon: “A warlord known as Apollo has...” He hesitates. Ectograde: “out with it Eon.” Eon: “...has killed you.” Ectograde seems taken curious, even despite having no ‘face’ to show this with. Eon: “...your past self, too. Making you very dangerous.” The biomnitrix flashes red quickly (much more briefly than Ken’s omnitrix) and Ben returns to his human body. Ben 10’000: “So that makes me the paradox you were talking about? Why couldn’t Paradox himself be telling me this?” Eon: “Because time is of the essence, and if we don't deal with this problem soon you and I will cease to be, or have ever been. This paradox goes deeper than you realise too, so if it is allowed to manifest the entirety of existence is at stake. Don’t tell Professor Paradox that, though. He hasn’t realised yet. Besides, he’s off collecting other, younger versions of you.” Ben 10’000: “Paradox and Eon working together… I never thought I’d see the day.” Eon: “As you may have noticed, I don’t tend to interfere with non-prime versions of you that have unlocked the chronosapien form...” Ben 10’000: “How would I have noticed that?” Eon: “So I need you to suggest other adult versions of you that would be willing to help.” Ben 10’000: “Willing to help you? Or me? Heh. Don’t worry, I can name a few...” Scene 2 In a modern metropolis a tall blue To’kustar can be seen trying to hold a skyscraper upright with a crowd gathered at his feet, cheering. When the building seems to settle into place the To’kustar stands back to admire his work. A blue and gold omnitrix can now be seen on his chest. He begins posing for the crowd. A lone voice can be heard at his feet. ???: “I guess old habits do die hard.” The to’kustar looks down at the voice. Giant-Manster: “Is that really you?” The omnitrix on the to’kustar’s chest emits a blinding blue light, enveloping him. Ben 23’000 stands in front of the crowd. Ben 23’000: “C’mon guys, clear out. I want to be alone with my friends.” The crowd disperses, leaving just Ben 23’000 and Ben 10’000. Ben 23’000: “Hey Ben, what’s it been since we last met? 20 years?” Ben 10’000: “It’s only been a few months since I last saw you.” Ben 23’000: “Oh yeah, that time with Eon, Vilgax, and all those other mes. I mean us’?” Ben 10’000: “Speaking of Eon, there’s a reason I’m here.” Ben 23’000: “Why, we gotta go kick his butt again?” Eon (from behind Ben 23’000): “I'm afraid it’s much worse than that.” Ben 23’000 jumps visibly. Ben 10’000: “Stop doing that Eon, it’s going to get you punched one day.” Ben 23’000: “Wait! You two are working together?!” Ben 10’000: “And so is Paradox, so don’t panic.” Ben 23’000: “What’s going on?” Eon: “As I said to this Ben earlier, A warlord has killed a young Ben prime. Since you and I have already met Ben 10’000, and had our lives affected by him, this means that if Ben 10’000 becomes a paradox then we are affected as well.” Ben 10’000: “Hence why Eon is in on this.” Ben 23’000: “So you guys need my help?” Eon: “I wouldn’t be here otherwise.” Ben 23’000: “Alright then, I’ll just Windy-Hindy over there and--” Eon: “DON’T.” The two future Bens look at Eon inquisitively. Eon: “I believe Apollo might be able to sense Clockwork’s powers in the same way I can. At least I presume that’s the alien you were about to use.” Ben 23’000: “Apollo?” Ben 10’000: “The guy who killed me.” Ben 23’000: “So what’s the plan now?” Ben 10’000: “Collect more mes?” Both Bens look at Eon expectedly, and he sighs. Eon: “More of you, yes.” Eon opens a portal in time, and steps through. Eon: “Follow me.” Scene 3 A tall ginger woman with a light blue shirt leaves a Mr Smoothy store. In the middle of her chest is a dark blue cat-head emblem, and on her left wrist she wields a blue omnitrix. This woman is Gwen 10’000. As she goes to take a sip from the straw of a smoothy that she is holding, Eon can be heard shouting. Eon: “Gwen!” She drops her drink, and immediately turns to see the purple-clad villain charging towards her alone. She immediately raises her left wrist and, as Eon ceases his charge, slams down on her omnitrix. A chronosapien form stands in her place. Gwen (clockwork): “Eon! I thought I banished you for the last time!” Eon: “I'm not here to fight! Why does everybody assume I'm here to fight?” Gwen (clockwork): “You do have a reputation for ‘collecting’ parallel Bens!” Eon: “That’s why I'm here, actually.” As soon as he finishes speaking, Eon realises what he has said. The key atop Gwen’s chronosapien head begins turning menacingly as a tolling sound begins. A large green energy beam of pure time energy fires out from the green core of the Chronosapien form towards Eon. As Eon brings his arms to cover his face defensively, a tall golden figure jumps in front of him. The sound of an eagle screeching can be heard accompanying yet more tolling as the same green energy is produced from this new figure. A beam struggle forces back the time energy from Gwen, and the energy dissipates as they both cease to fight each other. Gwen (clockwork): “Who… What are you?” The strange golden figure draws back into a more relaxed pose. He looks like a chronosapien with a golden beak, and a strange black crest where his key should be. There are green bands around his arms, with large black talons protruding from them. It is Ben 10’000, having fused Clockwork and Kickin’ Hawk. Tickin Clock: “TICKIN CLOCK!” Gwen chuckles slightly Gwen (clockwork): “Ben? Is that you?” Ben’s Biomnitrix times out, and he reverts to his human body. Ben 10’000: “How’d ya guess?” Gwen (clockwork): “Oh, wow. I was kidding. WAIT A SECOND! You’re Ben 10’000! You’re a good guy! Why are you helping Eon?!” She once more adopts a defensive position. Ben 23’000: “Ah, C’mon cous’. It’s not like that!” Gwen (clockwork): “And you are?” Ben 23’000: “You don’t remember me? Harsh.” Ben 10’000: “He’s Ben 23, remember? From when we all last fought Eon together.” Eon: “Can I just say for the record: I hate EVERYONE here.” Gwen (clockwork): “Then all the more reason for you to not be working WITH EON! What would posses you to do that?” Ben 10’000: “Because we will all die if we don’t work together.” Gwen stares at him silently. Ben 23’000: “Jeez, bring down the whole mood why don’t ya?” Ben 10’000: “Paradox is on our side as well. Someone managed to kill my past self. Don’t know how. But since everyone here has met me, specifically me, Ben 10’000, you will all cease to exist if I am allowed to die.” Eon: “That’s a paradox I cannot work around. Therefore the Professor recruited me to find you. So that we can all help save past Ben.” Gwen’s omnitrix bleeps, and she also returns to a human form. Gwen: “And why would I trust you, Eon? Why didn’t Paradox come to me first?” Eon: “Because I'm asking you to save yourself!” Gwen: “Furthermore, how did you two actually fall for this?” Ben 10’000: “Because he seemed genuine.” Ben 23’000: “I'm only in this cos Ben Prime here is.” Eon: “So now that you have your answers, you can come help us defeat this ever present threat.” Eon turns away from the group, and opens another temporal portal. Gwen: “You really think I'm falling for this?” Eon: “Falling for what? The nature of time itself? If we fail, all of us will cease to exist.” Gwen: “If it’s so important then Paradox could’ve come to collect me.” Eon: “He’s off collecting younger versions of Ben!” Ben 23’000: “Look, are you gonna help us or not?” Gwen: “No. I simply cannot trust Eon, and you guys should feel ashamed for falling for this.” Eon: “Alright then. We have no time to lose. Were leaving. Anymore Ben’s you can suggest to help us?” Ben 10’000: “One. But I’ve only ever met him once...” Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben 10'000 and Ben 23'000 make their first appearances *Eon makes his first appearance as a good guy *Eon recruits Ben 10'000 and Ben 23'000 to help fight Apollo *Gwen 10'000 refuses to join the team Minor Events *Ben 10'000 and Ken 10 defeat future Albedo *Ben 23'000 prevents a building from collapsing *Gwen 10'000 makes her first appearance Characters Heroes *Eon *Ben 10'000 (first appearance) *Ben 23'000 (first appearance) *Gwen 10'000 *Ken 10 Villains *Future Albedo *Violet Offenders Aliens Used Ben 10'000 *Ectograde *Tickin' Clock *Atomisaur Ken 10 *Buzzshock *XLR8 Ben 23'000 *Giant-Manster Gwen 10'000 *Chronosapien (Clockwork) Trivia *This chapter had two halves, because otherwise it would have been too long compared to the other chapters. **however, the second half has been cancelled because I decided to omit one of the scenes (for fear of spoiling the character development of a present-version of Ben), and that only left one scene which wouldn't have had enough content to carry a second half. *This chapter is also the first Death of Ben 10 chapter to have a deleted scene. Category:Episodes Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Earth-1010 Category:Chapters in Death of Ben 10